


KaiShin

by AMNigma



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Getting Together, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24273145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMNigma/pseuds/AMNigma
Summary: Kaito gets caught.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751341
Kudos: 74





	KaiShin

To be fair, Kaito didn’t know that he would be here. If Kaito did, he’d have scheduled for a better time. 

“Can you let me go now?” he jokingly asked, tugging at the binds.

It’s been weeks since they last saw each other, when they last had sex or was it making love? The next morning, Kaito was left alone in his room. Anyone would take that as a rejection, _right_? Apparently, not.

“I really didn’t see a note, I promise.”

Shinichi hummed, sitting frog like to level their faces.

“You’re lucky I like you,” the detective said, kissing him.


End file.
